A Little Too Not Over You
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Sequel to Flightless Bird. I recommend reading that before this. Hermione's P.O.V. Three years later after the incident, life for Hermione has never been better. That is until he came back to her life...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, characters or anything related to the books Harry Potter.**

**A/N: YES! I am back with the sequel of Flightless Bird! Before we begin, I'd like to say thanks to all the readers who had reviewed/ added to their favorites F.B. I really appreciate it! I hope you guys like this as much as the first.**

**Now enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

**A Little Too Not Over You  
By grech8993**

_Three Years Later…_

I re-scanned the hundredth paper in my hands once again before lying it back down on my desk. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before realizing it was in a bun. I dropped my hand in frustration and blew out hot hair. I closed my eyes and thought about everything so far.

Where has the time gone? The truth is, I don't know. After those months ago when I saw Draco with another woman and I killed Mia, a lot of things had changed.

Liz and Ron relationship had extended to the next level as Ron moved out of the Burrow and Liz moved out of my flat to move in together. At first it seemed weird for all of us since the couple was moving in too fast, but we got over it when we noticed how happy they were together. Which makes me happy that my best friends have somebody who loves them just the way they are.

As for Harry and Ginny, they've been happier together til now. Apparently, Ginny is now pregnant with a baby boy on the way. Now that I'm staying, I get to be a godmother - which I anticipate. Lily, of course, have been her regular self except at times when she would ask where her uncle Draco was. Up until now, she still thinks her uncle left because of her. Poor Lily, if only she was old enough to know.

I sighed, as for me, well, I would say things have gotten better, but when in fact it hasn't. I mean sure, I have my own business, my own place, met new friends, but there are some things missing. I can't explain what it is just yet, but something tells me that it will be solved soon.

After that awful day, Liz and I had made our own business with the help of Harry, of course. And a month later, Liz and I became mangers of a new business called, "Life's Inspiration: Giving a Helping Hand." Sure, it's a motto, but it's _our_ motto. To help people who have a good causes. After being a hit, we decided to hire more employees to help out in the office and in on the action. 'Til this day, we are still a hit and are growing stronger.

I looked out my office window and smiled a little at the scene in front of me. When I planned the blue print of where the office would be, I instantly told them to place it by the park. I don't know why, but it calms me down. It relaxes me in a way that I can't explain to anyone else. I guess after conquering my fear, the park had become my sanctuary. Whenever Ginny and Harry asked me to baby sit Lily, my first agenda of the day was the park…which Lily had become accustomed to it and began to love it as well.

As for my love life-

I was cut off from my thought when the door swung open and Liz peaked out, "Hermione?" she raised her eyebrow at my state. I don't blame her. I do look like crap. My hair looked like a bird's nest - except in a bun. My blouse was crumpled like I had just snogged someone and my eyes were inexplicably tired. She closed the door slightly once she came inside the room, "What happened to you?" She whispered.

I smiled slightly at her, "I guess the stress has gotten to me." I said trying to fix my appearance. Once I was satisfied, I asked her, "So, is there something you need, Liz?"

She thought for a minute before replying, "Oh, somebody is here to see you." She smiled.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who?"

She shook her head, "You'll just have to find out!" she sang as she began to walk out my office. I rolled my eyes as I waited for the customer to come in. When the door opened, I look up and smiled up at him.

"Hey." He smiled down at me as his short -blond hair illuminated from the light outside.

"Hey to you too." I look up at his sparkling blue eyes that I used to love.

"You know," He began as he approached the chairs in front of my desk, "You look like you just snogged someone." He smirked, "Are you seeing someone that I wasn't aware of?" he asked and I blushed a bit before scowling at him.

"No" I glared at him, "It's just been a stressful day…"

"Keep telling yourself that." He merely said as he slouched down on the armchair.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here by the way?" I asked.

He sat up and cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight." he paused for a minute before adding, "Unless you're busy." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "If, per say, I was dating someone," I clasped my hands together, "You of all people would know."

He sighed, "I guess you are right." He stood up, "So, it's a date?" He smirked down at me.

"Logan." I warned.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Okay," he said before chuckling, "Habits die hard, you know?" I sighed and nodded. Even if it had been months since our break-up, the habits of dating each other really do die hard.

"Fine," I smiled, "How about nine?" I asked.

"Nine?" He frowned, "Why nine?" he complained.

"Closing is at eight," I stated, "Remember?"

"Oh! Right.." He rubbed his neck at bit before grinning, "Well, nine it is."

"Okay, now go!" I demanded, pointing towards the door, "I have tons of papers to do!"

"Okay, okay," He said trying to calm me down, "No need to be feisty, babe." He smirked at his last remark.

"Logan." I narrowed my eyes at him in warning.

"I'm leaving!" He yelled bursting out the door. As the door close, I shook my head and giggled to myself. I looked at the papers once again before sighing. These papers are certainly to the death of me. I guess after relaxing in the sun for quite a long time, work has been difficult at times. Though, I guess it's all worth it since this is for a cause.

I neatly placed the papers back in their place and retraced back to my thoughts earlier before I was interrupted. Where was I again? Oh, right. Love life…

My love life as been going down. In fact, I haven't had much time for it since I quit being a model and my business began. The only person I had dated that lasted for quite a long time had been Logan Anderson for a year. I first met Logan at the bar three years ago when he listened to everything my broken heart said. Yes, that guy. The bartender. (A/N: If you don't remember him, go back to Chapter 28 in Flightless Bird)

Coincidentally, my business had happen to locate itself right next to the bar. Eventually, not realizing it, I bumped into him when Liz and I decided to go to the bar for lunch. After that day, we became closer and became close friends - that is until he asked me out for dinner and we became a couple.

Logan had been the best boyfriend I had. He was understanding, sweet, romantic, gentlemen like, funny, smart…but something was just missing from him. Eventually, at the end we just decided it was best to break up and become friends. And so far, we hadn't regretted breaking up since our friendship had grown stronger even though once in a while he jokes around like we're still dating…

I shook my head out of my thoughts when I heard the clock chime. I looked up and realized it was already two hours before closing. _Has it been hours already? _I thought to myself before looking down at the unfinished papers on my desk. I sighed in frustration before I grabbed a pen and finished them for the day.

* * *

I stood abruptly up from my chair and yelled, "Yes!" before doing a victory dance next to my desk. I was finally done with all the paper work and it was time to go! As I began to dance towards my coat hanger to grab my coat, the door opened and Liz came in with an amused look on her face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She raised her eyebrows.

I grinned at her, "I'm done with the papers," I said before adding, "_and_ it's a Friday which means it's time for the weekend!" I squealed.

She shook her head, "Before you start parading down the street like that," she crossed her arms, "You have one more customer." With this new information, my smile turned into a frown.

"What!" She nodded, "But it's closing time!" I complained.

"It's only 7:45, Hermione." She sighed, "Besides, I have to leave early." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Ron has something planned out for me tonight at eight thirty." She grinned.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." I walked back to my desk, "Bring them in." I told her as I re-adjusted my clothes and fixed my hair a bit.

Once the door opened, I instantly gave my award winning smile for whoever it was, but not before bringing it down to a frown. The customer or shall I say customers came in hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again, Ms. Granger." The blond woman said but I paid no attention to her as I stared at her companion. Someone I thought I would never see again.

Blond hair, silver-blue eyes and a signature smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how is it so far? Good? Bad? REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I thank everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. Especially my four reviewers from last chapter:** voldyismyfather, Enilas, zcubed, emliy02**. Thank you guys so much!**

**Anyways, the reason why this wasn't uploaded sonner was because I had writers block on how this story will plan out. Thankfully, I figured out how I'm going to end this and outlined the chapters of what will happen. So, you will see me try to upload faster. Cross your fingers. **

**Here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I looked at the duo in shock before regaining my composure. I turned towards the woman in front of me - ignoring the man she was with, "Uh," I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, but who are you again?" I asked. It's strange because I feel like I've met her before somewhere…

"Katy Sternberg." She answered with, what I believe was, her million dollar smile.

"Right…" I nodded my head in remembrance. She was the girl Draco slept with... Before I reminise that dreadful day again, I gestured to the two seats in front of me, "Um, have a seat." As they took a seat, I took out a sheet of paper that I had for customers. It was better to be prepared than being unorganized. I looked up at the couple once again and interlace my fingers together on my desk, "So, you and your…_boyfriend_…would like to hold a charity event?" I struggled at the word 'boyfriend'.

"That's right." She nodded eagerly, clapping her hand on top of Draco's lovingly.

I stared at their overlapping hands for a second before I nodded, "Okay, um," I glanced down at the paper then I looked at them, "I have a few questions first before we start…" I trailed off waiting for a reply. Once they nodded, I scanned the first question and continued, "For what do you want to hold a charity for?"

"House elves." She simply said.

"Elves?" I raised my eyebrow at her and they both nodded, "Wow, no body had done that yet, seeing as they're too busy with homeless children." I mean, there's nothing wrong about caring about children, but it would be nice to have people care about other species and creatures in the world, "Anyway, moving on," I sighed, "How much are you willing to pay?" I asked.

Katy beamed at me and shook her head, "Does not matter." She glanced at Draco and I understood. Of course. After all, she was one of _those_ types of girls. You know, the one that take advantage of having a wealthy, very wealthy might I add, boyfriend in arms reach.

"Okay." I shook my head slowly, "Now where do you want it to be held?" I asked before I spun around on my chair and opened a drawer from my file cabinet, "I have a couple of suggestions-" I began searching for an interesting ballroom that I loved, but I got cut off.

Not even contemplating what I was going to say, she interrupted, "Malfoy Manor seems suitable enough." I turned around and stared at her for a moment before my eyes glazed to Draco - who had seemed to look anywhere else but me or his girlfriend. It looks like he doesn't want to be here as much as I do.

I sighed before turning back to my desk, "Last question," I looked down at the paper, "When would you like it to be held?" I look at my calendar planner on top of my desk, searching for an empty spot, "Here are the dates-" I tried to show her my calendar but she interrupted me, again.

"Next week." She said with no hesitation.

I looked down at my calendar and opened my mouth to decline, "But-"

"No exceptions." She stood up, Draco followed afterwards, "Me and my boyfriend will be vacationing for a month after this week ends."

I shook my head, trying to decline again with a stern voice, "I'm sorry-"

"We will pay as much for labor work." I narrowed my eyes at her at this. Who the hell does she think she is? I was about to comment that I would not be able to help them but she added quickly, "If that is all, we will be heading, Ms. Granger." She grabbed her bag, "We will be expecting you to arrive at the Manor on Monday to start." She stated before she walked out with Draco in tow.

I looked at the door with mouth a gaped, "Okay…" I slowly said to myself, "Bye."

After what seemed like forever, I closed and locked the office and went home to get ready for the dinner Logan and I had tonight. As I walked into my apartment, I looked at my watch and sighed. It was eight. That was good. I thought to myself. At least I had an hour to get ready. Finally deciding what to wear, I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Walking inside the shower, I continued the thought of my life so far. It's strange, you know, thinking about your life so far. But, I've got to say my life had been going awfully well until he came tonight. I closed my eyes as water sprinkled down on me.

When I came back from the bar, Harry and Ginny decided that it was best if I stayed with them for a month so I could adapt and had money for an apartment. In fact, I don't know what I would have done without them. They were the ones, along with Liz, Ron, and the Weasleys, that helped me with this new life. I had to admit, at first I was having a hard time adjusting, but now I'm pro in what I do. It's like the old Hermione Granger is back. And I wouldn't want anything less.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled before there was a knock at the door. I walked towards the door, "Hey, Logan." I smiled.

"Hello." He said, "You ready?" He asked. I nodded before we left my apartment to go to his place for dinner.

* * *

"I mean, how do you expect me to react?" I asked angrily at Logan while I sat down at my usual seat, "It's like I'm her servant and she's a rich snob thinking she's Queen of the freaking world or something!" I argued. I groaned in frustration, "Ugh! That…that…witch!"

Logan sighed as he poured the wine onto both our glasses, "Hermione, calm down."

"I'll calm down whenever I want to!" I spat at him, crossing my arms against my chest.

He looked at me for a second before he sat down and asked with an annoyed expression, "Done yet?"

I sighed in defeat, "Yes," I nodded slowly, "Now pass me some mash potatoes." I pointed to the bowl in front of him. As he placed the meal in front of me, I took a hold of his hand - freezing him in place, "Look," I began and he looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I'm sorry, Logan," I took my hand away from his but stared at him with earnest , "if I'm ruining this dinner by my complaints."

"It's alright." He shrugged, "I'm used to it at work." He mumbled.

"Great," I sighed, "Now I really feel guilty. I feel like I'm one of your drunk customers that you don't feel like dealing with."

"Oh," He looked at me, amused, "I wouldn't say that." I raised my eyebrow at him, "It's actually…entertaining, really." When I glared at him, he chuckled and raised his hands in defeat, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes but laughed as well, "But, that's besides the point…" I shook my head, "How was your date last Saturday with," I snapped my fingers, trying to remember the name of the girl, "Who was it again?" I asked.

"Amy?" He raised his eyebrow, expression still with humor.

I nodded, "Yeah, her."

He shrugged, "It was alright, I suppose." After sipping some wine, he continued, "Not that great if I say so myself." He said glumly.

"You know," I swallowed my bit of chicken, "You should be grateful that you have dates." I pointed out with my fork before I scooped up some peas and held it mid air as I spoke, "I mean, who knows, this time this person can be _the one_." I stated before popping the peas in my mouth and chewed it.

"Yeah." He agreed, "When I thought _my ex_ was the one, she turned out to be a workaholic." He smirked at me.

I gasped at him, "I'm not a workaholic!" I argued.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows at me, "You go to work at five in the morning and you come home at ten every weekday." Before I can retort and tell him that's not bad, he raised his hand telling me to stop and continued, "Then, on weekends, your working full time. It would be rare if you came and have fun with the gang and I once in a while."

I gapped at him for a moment before nodding my head, "I know." I looked down at my plate, "I just." I stopped myself before continuing, "I'm just passionate in what I do." I stared up at Logan with seriousness.

He nodded gulping his food, "I know, but sometimes being too passionate in what you do can cause you health problems." He pointed out, "Think about that."

"Fine," I narrowed my eyes, "_Father_, I will."

"Ew," He scrunched up his nose, "Did you just call me your dad?" He asked in disgust.

"Well you sure act like it." I scoffed.

"That would mean you once dated your dad." He stated with an amused smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" I slapped him lightly on the arm before giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not, I repeat, I do not own HP characters and the wizarding world. Though, that would be cool if I did.**

**Once again, thanks a bunch for my loyal reviewers from the start and others (**Pau-0803 and Sarellis**). I really appreciate it you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter...or at least tolerate it?**

**Chapter Three**

Ginny, Harry, Lily, and I walked down the street towards Liz and Ron's apartment. Just this morning we were informed that we had to come to their place. We didn't know what to expect, though coming from those two, it wasn't a surprise. I looked at Ginny by my side as we walked inside the apartment building, "Do you know why we're here Ginny?"

"No," she shook her head, "I thought they'd tell you before." I nodded. Even though Ginny is Ron's sister, Liz was my best friend and we all know Liz is quite the blabber mouth.

I turned towards Harry, "Harry do you?" I asked as we walked pass the lobby.

Harry shrugged, "I'm as much as clueless as you." He answered once we walked inside the elevator.

When we settled to their floor, we searched for their place, 8D. Once we found it, we knocked on the door until we were greeted with a beaming Liz, "Hey guys!" She hugged each one of us before she invited us in, "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem." I said taking off my coat and placing it in the closet as instructed. When I walked into their living room, I spotted all the Weasley's there. I looked at Liz and Ron as I sat down next to Ginny, "So, why are we all here?" I asked quizzical, "What's the news?"

"Well…." She trailed off looking over to Ron before she burst out, "We're getting married!" She held her hand up and showed a diamond ring on her ring finger.

My eyes widen before I stood up abruptly, "Oh my gosh!" I screamed before I engulfed Liz in a bear hug, "Congrats!" I greeted as Ginny made her way besides us and did the same thing.

"Finally!" Harry beamed patting Ron on the back.

"Proud of you, Ron!" Charlie, Bill and Arthur congratulated.

"Oh, my Ronnikins!" Molly shrilled with joy - tears falling down her face.

"That's it?" We all heard. I turned around of the source and saw George - who was the only one sitting down on his orginal place on the couch. He rolled his eyes before he stood up, "I thought we were all here because you knocked Liz up." He teased.

"George!" Ron groaned and Liz blushed.

George walked over to Ron and embraced him in a brotherly hug, "Just kidding little brother," He joked messing up Ron's hair. Suddenly, George raised his cup of butter beer - which I assume he got from Ron earlier - and toasted, "Congrats to Ron and my future sister-in-law, Liz!" Everyone would have cheered, but apparently he was the only one with a drink.

After all the hugs and kisses to the happy couple, we all settled down, "So," I began after taking a sip of my drink, "How did it happen?" I asked eagerly.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked as she began to sit next to Ron.

"How did he propose?" Ginny asked for me and everyone else nodded as we also began to sit down.

"Oh, that." Liz nodded, understanding before she looked at Ron and intertwined her hands with his, "Well, last night-"

"Whoa," My eyes widen, "He proposed just last night?!"

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?" She smiled, "Anyway, he took me out into the city for dinner. The muggle city, might I add." She added and everyone chuckled. Ever since they had gotten together, Ron had gone to the muggle world more frequently and used muggle technology like a second language, "After dinner, we walked around and suddenly we were in the meadows with stars shining down," I looked at Ron suddenly, who looked back at me with a satisfied smile on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him, not believing he could be such a romantic.

Shrugging the thought, I listened on, "He then stopped in the middle of the meadow and faced me. Right when I thought he was going to break up with me, he kneels down and pulls out a maroon box. He opens it up with a sparkling ring and asks me right there and then under the stars." Liz finished with a loving look at Ron.

"Aww." Everyone gushed out, mainly the women in the room.

Suddenly, George stood up from his place on the couch and patted his little brother on the back, "You're so whipped, man!" He chuckled.

"Shut up, George!" Ron scold, narrowing his eyes.

"Now George," Angelina stood up as well and took hold of her husband's arm, "Just because you couldn't propose to me like that, doesn't mean you should embarrass your younger brother." She smirked and everyone else laughed.

George looked at his wife, red from embarrassment, "Angelina!" He whined and everyone laughed once again.

After hours of catch up stories and a pleasant dinner, I stood up from my seat and walked towards the kitchen where Liz had departed to a while ago. Once I walked into the kitchen, I spotted her cleaning the dishes by hand with a smile on her face. As I made my way towards her, she looked up from what she was doing and grinned, "Hey." she greeted.

I smiled back, "Hey," I greeted before adding, "I think I'm going to go home now."

Her smile dropped to a frown, "Already?" She asked in disappointment.

I nodded, "Yeah, you know me. Work." I chuckled.

Liz gently dropped the dishes in the sink and dried her hands before placing them on her hips, "Why can't you take a break?" She raised her eyebrows.

"If only I could." I sighed, "Malfoy and his _play toy _wants me to set up a charity ball for them next week." I shrugged as if it wasn't something to worry about.

She nodded, "Right, I saw him yesterday night." I raised my eyebrows at her, "How did it go by the way?" She added.

"Why didn't you tell me he was the customer?" I questioned angrily, "Better yet, why didn't you tell him to come another day?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, Hermione." She apologized, "His 'toy' didn't take no for an answer." She explained and I nodded, understanding. From what I recall last night, Katy was a total diva, "So you're really going to work for them?" She asked worriedly.

"Do I have a choice?" I leaned against the island, "They're setting a charity for house elves! House elves!" I raised my hands in the air.

"If Ron didn't-"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay Liz." I began to stand up straight ,"I understand. It's not your fault or Ron's for that matter. Anyway, I have to go." I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting really late. I then looked at her, getting ready to leave, "See you Monday?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, bye." She said before I walked out of the kitchen and said goodbye to everyone else. Once I stepped out of the their apartment and walked down the dimly-lit, empty streets I thought about Liz and Ron. It was just like yesterday that they had met each other and argued about me and they began to miraculously date. Now, a year later, they're getting married. I shook my head, it's like everyone has their own happy fairy tale.

Everyone but me…and Logan. Though, I'm sure if it were between the two of us, he'd find someone before me. After all, I _am_ a workaholic.

I sighed as I passed another street. It not like I'm not happy with my life. I mean I have the perfect place, the perfect friends, the perfect job and the perfect image…it's just…something was missing in this equation. Though, I already have a hunch on what it is - a boyfriend to love and who will love me back. I had that once, but it slipped away from my own fingers because I was stubborn. I guess I did deserve it. There was my opportunity to have a happily ever after and what do I do? I deny it all. The reason? Because I was scared. I know I've said this before in my life, but I really wish I had a time turner with me right now.

Maybe then, life wouldn't suck that much. Maybe I can finally have that perfect life I lingered for…

Then again, life is never perfect. More like unexpected. I guess I _can_ settle for what I have right now.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is more like a...uh, what-cha-ma-call-it, a filler. Not really great...especially if I left y****ou guys waiting for nothing, but I just wanted to add that Hermione feels lonely and wants somebody and that even though she's happy, she's not truly happy and feelings like she's missing something. Hint hint. Yeah...**

**Okay, next chappie will have a certain blond male we all know...and no, I'm not talking about Lucius Malfoy. In fact, I forgot to mention this a while ago, but Draco's parents died in the war. I didn't mention them because they were irrelevant to the story. Sorry if you guys didn't like this, though if you did like Liz/ Ron pair, then you probably liked it. If you aren't, sorry. **

**Oh, please review! Even though they are negative comments about this chappie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Okay, once again, thanks for my loyal reviewers. You know who you are. So, I have already planned this whole story and you'll be looking at a 14-15 chapter story. I promise, it will be happy. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

I looked down at the papers bestowed on my desk. There were papers upon papers stacked high above my head. It seemed endless! I groaned when I realized that in any minute, my next appointment should be coming in. As if in cue, there was a knock on my door, "Come in!" I bellowed behind the papers.

"Hermione?" I heard from amidst the papers that blocked my view. Taking out my wand, I muttered a spell and the papers went from my desk to the floor beside me. When my sight was clear, I saw Draco sitting on one of the chairs with a raised eyebrows.

Clearing my throat, I greeted formally, "Mr. Malfoy." I nodded.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he uttered, "Please, can you call me Draco, Hermione. We've known each other better than that."

I folded my hands on top of my desk, "I take business before social life." I stated before I asked, "Now, how can I help you, _Mr. Malfoy_?" I ignored his request.

Sighing, he began, "About the ball…"

"Right." I nodded looking at my calendar, "Your _girlfriend_ told me you were arriving here." I pointed at his name on today's date before I pulled open my top drawer and handed him a stack of papers, "Here are the paper works for the event." I gestured, "The papers include price, decoration suggestions, how many people will attend, catering, waiters and waitresses, music, etcetera." I informed as I scanned through my calendar again, "I have appointments that I have already schedule, so I have to fit in your event-"

Suddenly, he interrupted me, "I'm sorry for that by the way." He sympathies.

"Yes," I narrowed my eyes slightly from the rude interruption, "Well, it didn't seem like that the last time I met you." I stated before continuing my lecture, "Anyway, I won't guarantee there will be anybody to help this late, but I'll see what I can do." I then handed him a card, "Also, here is my schedule and card so you and your girlfriend can contact me." I explained before adding, "However, I warn you, this is only for emergency purposes only and I may not answer if I'm busy with a customer." I finally finished.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he cleared his throat before continuing, "Hermione-"

"Ms. Granger, to you Mr. Malfoy." I corrected.

"_Ms. Granger_," He said with emphasizeon my name , "How is Lily?" He asked before adding on, "Isn't her birthday in two months?"

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Why do you suddenly care, Malfoy?" Before he could reply, I added with anger, "It's not like you've been there for past three years of her life."

Suddenly, he stood up abruptly, "I've been there for her longer than you have!" He argued.

Standing up as well, I argued back, "Do you know how much she tells me or everyone else where you are and why you're not visiting her? Do you know she blames herself for you not coming?" I accused, "She tells me whenever she misses you, 'Does Uncle Draco hate me?'" I whispered lowly, "Do you?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, speechless, "I-"

"No, you don't." I shook my head and scoffed, "So, don't you _dare_ ask me how she is when you don't take the time to visit her. Even once a year."

"Hermione-" He began but I interrupted his excuse.

"I think you have all the things you need Mr. Malfoy." I handed him the papers that I placed on the desk earlier, "Now can you please leave my office." I pleaded. When he didn't move, I hissed, "_Now_."

"Uh," He said with mouth a jar, as if wanting to add something, but he nodded in reluctance, "Alright." He said before he left my office.

* * *

"The nerve of him to even ask!" I pounded on the table as if it were Malfoy's face I was pouncing on, "I swear I was going to rip his head off!"

Looking around the place, Ginny murmured sorry to nearby employees and customers, "Hermione," Ginny rubbed my back trying to calm me down. Once I calmed a bit, she continued, "Maybe," She paused in hesitation, "Maybe you should have let him talk." I looked up at her as if she had three heads plastered on her body. Before I can retort my feelings, she stopped me and continued, "He probably feels really bad about not seeing Lily. "

I scoffed, "No he isn't" I shook my head as I chugged down my remaining bit of tea.

Ginny sighed, "He's not a complete heartless person as you put it, Hermione." Ginny rubbed my arm, "Remember, Harry, Ron and I used to be friends with him."

"Well, that's besides the point." I raised my hands up on the air.

"Maybe he's sorry."

"Maybe he's not." I argued.

She sighed again, "Hermione, I'm just saying. I think you should give him a chance."

I shook my head and took my purse and stood up, "Just because you and Harry are forgiving people," I went up and returned my cup to the assembly line that went to the kitchen before I turned back towards Ginny, "Doesn't mean I am. I don't care if he apologize to you and Harry, but he'll never get my sympathy."

"Never say never." She sang as we walked out of the café.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but at least you have Draco talking in this one. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, but secretly in my world I do...**

**A/N: I know, I know. It has been a while...well I guess a while is an understatement...since I've updated this story. So, I'm back with a chapter from keeping you all from waiting. More to come later on this week. Though after realizing my mistake, I might make this on hiatus until I finish all of the chapters....though, that's just a thought, don't get mad just yet. Any who, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Chapter Five**

I looked up at the very large and tall manor in nervousness. What was I thinking wanting to meet with the she devil? Maybe I should have waited for Malfoy so then there was no chance I would kill her…maybe. Though, I guess for her, she doesn't even know mine and Draco's past relationship…unless she does and tries to torture me every chance she has. I could see that happening...she's becomes all friendly and gushy with me and I fall into her trap and I die slowly...I shook my head. I have got to stop watching those ridiculous hex movies. I blame Logan for getting me into it. Before I knew it, I knocked on the large wooded door.

In an instant, the door swung open and out came the devil herself, "Ms. Granger!" Katy greeted, "It's a pleasure for you to come!" She embraced me in bone crushing grip.

Uncomfortable with this situation, I gently patted her back, "Yeah, _pleasure_." I forced myself not to vomit. Who in their right mind would like to visit this person anyway?

Once she let go of me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the manor, "So, lets get this party started!" she squealed off towards who knows where.

As I closed the door of the manor, I blew a strand of hair away from my face, I mumbled, unenthusiastically, "Yay…"

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

After hours or what felt like centuries later, I realized Katy wasn't that bad. She was actually sweet…in a way. Ugh, I can't believe what I'm saying! Maybe it's the atmosphere in this manor that has me hypnotized under some sick spell. Sighing, I looked across the living room and stared at Katy, who was occupied with the paper works I brought, for a couple of minutes before asking, "Hey Katy, can I ask something?"

She looked up from her papers with raised eyebrows before nodding, "Sure." She said, laying the papers down on the coffee table, "What do you want to ask?" She clasped her hands together.

I fiddled with my pen, "How did you and Mr. Malfoy met and become a couple?" I asked not looking up. If I did look up, she'd know exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh," She muttered taken aback. Regaining back her thoughts, she answered, "He and I used to work in the Ministry."

I looked up and cocked my eyebrow at her, "You're an Auror?" If she was an Auror, then I'm the Minister of Magic. There is no way this prissy blonde can be strong enough for the job.

"Oh, heavens no!" She shook her head vigorously, giggling in absurdity, "I'm a secretary for his boss in his department." I nodded, of course she was, "As for becoming a couple, well it didn't become like love at first sight." As if, I bet it's the other way around. She loved him at first sight...I mean he is Draco Malfoy, the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. What? I'm not jealous..._Oh, you're not?_ Yes, I'm not._ Uh-huh, don't deny it_...I'm not denying anything! _Sure..._

Shaking my head out of my inner battle, I listened to Katy as she continued, "One day, he asked me out on a date. At first I was wary, because here comes a former death eater." I rolled my eyes mentally at this comment. I can't believe Draco actually saw something in her. _See, you are jealous!_ Shut up. I argued to myself, ugh, it's official, I'm crazy.

"...but, eventually I agreed." I caught, "Goes to show, I shouldn't judge. He was actually a great guy." I nodded in agreement. I scoffed silently to myself, that's a first. I actually agree with the bimbo, "After our date, we went to my place," I sat straighter after hearing this. Draco really never did tell me what he has been doing after their date that lasted til morning, "and we had coffee."

"Coffee?" I raised my eyebrows, taken a back. He didn't have sex with her or anything? I could have sworn it seemed like that when he came back that very morning.

"Yeah," She nodded and frowned a bit, "At first, I thought he wanted some of this," She gestured towards her body, "but he's _such_ a gentlemen," She sighed dreamily, "We talked all night about ourselves and then he left."

Not holding in, I asked, "So, how did you become a couple?"

"Oh, you know that day you passed by?" I nodded, I can never forget that day. It broke my heart, yet helped me face my fears and become who I am…or was, the real Hermione Granger, "That's when."

"Oh?" That's great. Her fairytale started when mine just ended.

She nodded, "Yeah, I was there to give him papers from work when he just woke up. So he asked me to wait for him after he was done taking a shower and that's when you came." So wait, they really didn't sleep with each other? I closed my eyes, I'm so confused right now…all the things I thought happened didn't, "When he got out, I didn't tell him you came by the way," I opened my eyes and saw her sincerity and mumbled a small thanks before asking her to continue.

"After explaining the papers, he asked if I wanted to go with him on a date that day." She paused for a mid second before continuing, "I mean I was baffled by the sudden question, but I agreed. Apparently, he told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me," I saw her smile slightly, "And that's how we became a couple." She looked up at me, beaming before she raised her eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest?" She asked in curiosity.

I looked up at her, "Oh, it's just that Mr. Malfoy and I used to be friends." I shrugged.

"What happened?" She eagerly asked.

"He…" I paused before I continued, "We went our separate ways." Just because I thought she was an okay person, doesn't mean I'm going to spill out my deepest darkest secrets to her.

She placed her hand on top of mine's, "I'm sorry."

I stared at her hand for a moment before I shook my head, "It's not your fault." Though really, it was. I suddenly looked up at the clock and realized time was going by quickly, "Anyway, getting back to business…"

* * *

After my little meeting with Katy, I decided to go over the Potter's residence where I met Ginny and Liz conversing. Once I slumped down on one of the couches by them, I told them what happened earlier. As I finished, they stared at me with wide eyes before Liz began, "So, let me get this straight." she held up her hand, "He didn't sleep with her when you came to his house?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah." I nodded, for what seemed like the tenth time, at least to me.

"Oh my god." Ginny and Liz both said in unison and I nodded again.

"So, you could have been with him if it weren't for that skank!" Liz argued.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't say she's a skank." They both looked at me as if I were crazy, "She's actually really nice." I shrugged. I have to admit, after spending a couple of hours with Katy, she wasn't so bad as she seemed.

Ginny scoffed after sipping a bit of her tea, "Are you kidding me?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

I shook my head slowly, "No…" I trailed off.

It was quite for a while before Ginny asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." I whispered. Truthfully, I'm not sure what to do with this bit information. Do I forgive Draco after realizing the truth?

As if hearing my thoughts, Liz demanded, "Tell him!"

I raised my eyebrows at them, "Tell him what, exactly?"

"That you're sorry for one." Ginny said.

"Sorry?" I whispered as if it's a foreign word, "You expect me to say sorry to him?"

They nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, I guess I have to let go of my pride, "What else?"

"That you love him?" Ginny said in a hopefully voice.

"Ginny!" I argued, "I do not love him."

"You sure?" Liz raised her eyebrows, "Because last time you said that, you ended up loving him." She stated and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Ginny added, "Yeah, you guys are like ping pong balls going back and forth."

Liz sighed, "Just think about it Hermione."

"We'll see." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but bare with me please. Oh, and please review.**..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter stories, characters, etc.**

**Chapter Six**

"No, no, no!" I shook my head vigorously at the florists, "That goes over there at that table!" I pointed to the large table by the orchestra boot. Before I can instruct them anymore, I looked at one of the helpers, "Are you insane?!" I yelled at them in fury, "Those cloths do not match, change it for another fabric!" I demanded and they scurried off, scared.

Suddenly, Liz came up to me with an amused expression, "Hermione, chillax."

"Liz," I looked down at my chart, "Aren't you suppose to be in the kitchen?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes before nodding, "Yeah, but rumor has it that someone was a little bit cwanky." She said in her impersonation of baby talk.

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Sorry," I rubbed my temples clockwise, "It's just that guests will arrive in an hour and I don't want to ruin my reputation as an event planner already." I opened my eyes and sighed, "I've done so much to get this far, I'm not backing down now."

"Oh, Hermione." Liz hugged me gently, "Here, why don't you change into ballroom clothing." She held my bag in front of her.

I looked at her in curiosity before looking at my chart in confusion, "But-"

Liz raised her hand up to pause me, "Draco and Katy invited us as guests not just planners." She smiled.

I sighed before grabbing my bag in exchange for the chart, "Oh, alright." Before I could go and change, I looked up at the clock and asked her, "But how do I go home, pick a dress, take a shower and do my make up in less than an hour?"

Suddenly, Katy came down the spiral stairs, "You can use of my dresses and change in one of the rooms to get ready, Hermione."

"You sure, Katy?"

She nodded before directing me, "Yes, just go up these stairs then take a right. Then go open the fifth door to the left. There you will see dresses, make up and jewelry." I looked at her, still unsure. As if hinting my discomfort, she reassured, "Don't worry, you deserve it."

"Thanks so much!" I hugged her, "I'll be back in a jiffy!" I announced running up the stairs like a little girl who just received candy.

Once I had found the room, I opened the door and raced to the enormous closet in front of me. Once opened, my jaw dropped down to the floor as I stared at dozens upon dozens of dresses displayed. I mean, sure, I was a model before and I've owned a stack of expensive dresses, but this...this was like a mall of dresses. Just having to look at these beautiful dresses made me feel like a princess...Sighing dreamily, I looked at the clock and realized I have about forty five minutes left. So, without a sudden thought, I picked the first dress I saw and began to hustle to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After I took a brief shower, I hastily placed a bit of make-up on my face and chose a simple jewelry set to go along with my dress. When I was satisfied with my look, I took the dress I chose and put it on. Once I was done, I looked at the full length mirror in front of me and smiled. I looked like a model once again, but this time not as Mia. No, this time as Hermione. Shaking off my thoughts, I realized I was definitely going to be late if I didn't head down right now, so without further a do, rushed towards the ball like I was Cinderella.

As, I was right above the stairs, I looked down and spotted Logan pacing back in forth waiting for me. He never ceased to amaze me. If I had another chance with him, I'd never let him go ever again. I just hope he'd find someone amazing like he is. As I descended down the stairs and as my heels made tiny noises with each step I took, he looked up at me with a smile, "How do I look?" I stopped at one of the steps and gestured towards my dress.

"Beautiful." Logan complimented as I descended down the stairs towards him.

"Aw, thanks Logan." I embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem." He shrugged before clapping his hand in excitement, "So, let's get this party started!" He announced and I just merely laughed before grabbing his hand and proceeded towards the ball room.

* * *

After a while, the party began to cool down after an enormous amount of donation towards the welfare of house elves. It was certainly overwhelming that we could make a lot of money for one charity ball in less than an hour. Who knew people actually cared? Though, maybe it had to deal with the hosts themselves and the fact that when I started, I was merely just a student from Hogwarts.

I looked down at my cup of fruits and sighed. There really wasn't anything else I could do or talk to but mope around bored out of my mind. Harry was dancing with Ginny, Ron was with Liz, Lily was at the Burrow accompanied by her grandparents, and as for Logan...well, for all I know he's with some girl having the time of his life. I stared back at the dance floor and sighed heavily. There were merry couples dancing to some slow song and it seemed so beautiful. Sure, there are times that I say to myself that I was better off alone, but sometimes I wish I was with some and have that always and forever, death do us part, love life with them...I guess I lost that moment more than I realize. First there was Draco, then Alfred, then back to Draco, then Logan. It was really pathetic for me. My love life officially sucks.

Suddenly, Logan stood in front of me, "Hey, everything okay?" he looked down at me worriedly.

I looked up at him, "Yeah." I nodded, though really I wasn't, but I guess knowing me, he stood silent.

He then looked around the room for a brief second before looking back at me, "You want to dance?" He held his hand out for me.

I looked at his hand before I took his offer, "Sure." I smiled slightly as I stood up from my chair. As we began to approach the center of the dance floor, I noticed the song changed into a slow tempo. I smiled slightly at Logan as I recognized the song. It was a slow song that Logan and I dance to on our first date. Even if it took place in a bar, it was still romantic. The bar he owned was closed that day and he placed candles and rose petals around the area. He even cooked a wonderful meal for me. Once we stopped in the middle, Logan turned towards me and encircled his hands around my waist as placed my arms around his neck.

A couple seconds into the song, I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes in peace. For the first time today, I've felt relaxed. Logan is truly a gentlemen. He's just what I needed just for right now.

I made a mistake as I opened my eyes. Across the ballroom, my hazel brown eyes locked with his silver-blue ones. Draco was staring at me and Logan as he danced with Katy in his arms. I don't know why he was looking my way, never leaving sight, but I do know it creeped me out just a bit. I don't even know if he was staring because he was….no. He can't be…right? Don't tell me he's jealous of Logan? Closing my eyes tightly, I shook my head, of course not.

When the song changed once again, I looked over to where Draco was before, but I noticed he was gone. I shook my head once again, I was probably just imagining things.

"Thanks for the dance, Logan." I whispered from my place on his shoulder.

"No problem." He whispered in my ear, "I'll do anything for you." He hesitated for a minute before chuckling, "Everything except murder, kidnapping, robbing a bank…"

I looked up at him and smacked his arm playfully, "I get it." I giggled, "Thanks, you're the best," I kissed his cheek, "Just don't talk about this to anyone." I threatened, playfully.

"Deal." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? As for Hermione's dress, well... I'd let you guys imagine it. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**A/N: So, instead of 15 chapters, I decided on 12 (or maybe even less). Goes to show, the chapters get shorter and shorter as I think about it so I combined some chapters that I prepared earlier. My guess will be that the story will be done mid-March since I have ACTs to prepare for in April. **

**Chapter Seven**

One month. It has been a month since Draco came back to my life. A month since that ordeal between Draco and his girlfriend wanting me to become their charity even planner. A month since that ball and that dance I shared between Logan. A month since I caught eyes with Draco while dancing with Logan. And a month since I realized. Realized that I am in love with him.

_Still_ in love with him.

So I thought about it, and I decided to go through what everyone has been telling me. Telling Draco the truth. The truth since a while ago. And now that he and Katy were back from their vacation, I decided it was now or never. I mean you only have one chance in your life to tell somebody you love them....or in my case, still love them. I don't know why I've been ignoring this and why I didn't tell him the day he said he loved me, but I had to get it out in the open. He has to know.

So here I was, right in front of the Malfoy Manor once again. Once I had approached the large oak doors in front of me, I raised my hand and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes of anxiety, the door opened and out came Draco with a completely confused look on his face. Noting he wasn't going to greet first, I simply smiled, "Draco."

"Hermione?" He raised his eyebrow, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I-" I began before stopping myself, "We need to talk."

"Okay," He nodded before looking let me through, "Uh, come in." He gestured.

I looked around nervously before asking, "Is Katy here?"

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, "Um," I shifted my eyes around before I sighed and look him straight in the eye, "Draco about…about what I said a month ago... I'm sorry for being mad at you." I bit my lip.

"I get it." He nodded, "I understand why."

"Look," I sighed, "I-" I paused once again, fidgeting with my skirt, "I don't know how to say this."

"Maybe from the start?" He insisted.

"Okay," I nodded, "You know the day I said I didn't love you?" I looked up at him and he nodded slowly, "Well, I lied." With this information, he raised his eyebrow and I continued, "Actually, the day after that I was going to go over your house and say that I lied…" I paused remembering that day, "But I couldn't."

"Why?" He asked.

"I saw Katy and she said you were in the shower." Not getting what I was insisting, I continued, "Now, when you see a girl in the guy that you love's house, you assume things happen." His eyes soften in understanding, "So, I ran off to the bar and that's where I met Logan."

"Your boyfriend I assume?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I corrected, "He used to be, but eventually we broke up because I'm a workaholic." I chuckled a bit before continuing, "Anyway, he's a bartender there and he listened. Which really helped. I then went back to Harry and Ginny's and that's when I told Liz to 'kill' Mia."

He nodded, "Yeah, I saw that on the papers." He scrunched his eyebrows together, "I was confused when I saw you the next month in the Daily Prophet but no signs of Mia."

I nodded before continuing, "Mia is dead and now Hermione is back." I smiled, "I now do something I love to do. Help people."

"I see."

"The only reason why I joined modeling was to help the children across the street from my waitress job."

"So," He paused for a second before continuing, "You're here to start over?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm actually here to say that…" I paused before continuing, "That I still love you." I whispered. When I didn't hear his response, I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "Well?" I began, waiting for an answer.

He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes, "I'm getting married to Katy." Immediately after he said those words, silence filled the room. It was so quiet that the only thing I could hear was my heart beat pounding rapidly.

"You're…" I gaped at him with mouth a jar. When I regained my composure, I continued, "You're getting married?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I proposed during our vacation to Greece." I looked down and comprehend everything that went through my mind. Wow, do I feel so stupid right now. How can I believe that he'll still be in love with me and it'll be some fairytale. Man, was I wrong, "Hermione," At the sound of my name, I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just… your years late."

"Oh." My mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"I'm really s-" He began again but I stopped him.

I shook my head, "No, I'll...I'll be fine. I'm sorry that I wasted your time." I mumbled, hanging my head down, "Goodbye Draco." I looked up at him one last time before racing out of the Malfoy Manor with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Couple of hours later at Hermione's place...**

"Hermione?" I head a voice echo throughout my apartment.

"Hermione?" I heard once again, the voice nearing my spot. I wanted to stand up and run away from the approaching person, but I didn't have the strength to.

"Hermione!" Before I could see who the person was, I felt strong hands embrace me.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I whispered.

"What hurts?" He asked softly, rubbing my arm slowly.

"My heart." I softly whispered, not sure if he heard me right.

"Oh, Hermione." He embraced me tighter and I felt tears cascading down my fair face.

"I wish I was the tin man." I sobbed into his chest.

"From the Wizard of Oz?" He asked in confusion and I merely nodded, "Why?"

I looked up at him, with red puffy eyes and explained, "Because he doesn't have a heart." I breathlessly said.

He looked into my eyes, and raised an eyebrow, "Okay," He slowly said, "What happened?"

"Draco." I mumbled, but Logan looked at me with raised eyebrows, so I explained, "I told him I love him, but he told me he was getting married." I paused, still heart broken from this new information, before I continued, "I haven't felt like this since the graduation ball." I sobbed into his chest once again, clutching his already drenched t-shirt.

He cooed, "Shh," He rubbed my back and pressed his lips on top of my head, "I'm here for you, Hermione." He whispered in comfort, "Besides, there are tons of fishes in the sea." He said positively.

Not even looking up, I shook my head and whispered softly, "I'm sick and tired of finding other fishes."

* * *

After a week later from that...er... shocking news, I was at my office in peace. After Logan had comforted me a bit, thing got back to normal...well as normal as an average witch goes through. No Draco, no problems, nothing at all. "Hermione!" I guess I spoke too soon.

I looked up and saw Draco's girlfriend, now fiance, running up to me in excitement, "Katy…" I trailed off, uncomfortable, "What are you doing here?" I asked slowly in confusion, "I'm done with your charity ball." I raised my eyebrow.

She nodded, "Oh, I know. I have another job for you."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I want you to be my wedding planner!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"What?!" My eyes widen with this new information. Ever since Draco came back into my life, things have been going down hill from here. It's like everything has turned it's tables against me. Great. Just great.

"I want you to be my wedding planner!" She repeated with as much excitement as before.

"I heard what you said!" I said, irritably, "I mean, why?" I asked.

"Because you did a splendid job at the ball!" She explained as if it were obvious.

"But I don't know-"

"Oh come on, it's easy!" She cut me off.

Giving up, I sighed, "Alright, when is it?" I asked before I took a sip of my coffee.

"In two months!" She announced and I almost spit out my coffee on her face. Almost.

"What?!" I choked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I just want to get it over with, you know?" Before I could say something, she raced out the door, "Bye!" She said behind her.

"Bye." I said to myself, still in shock. Either that girl had too much sugar today or she's on crack for being this chirpy this Monday morning.

* * *

Now usually during our girl's night out, it would be all laughing and smiling, however today was an exception. Today, I received the worse news possible. I was planning, reluctantly, Draco Malfoy's wedding. It really sucks being Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.

So, here I was, in between Ginevra Potter and Elizabeth, soon to be Weasley, the _"good"_ news.

"And you said yes?!" They both yelled at me.

"I had no choice!" I argued, "She wouldn't let me speak!"

"This is a disaster!" Liz groaned.

"You can say that again." I mumbled and before Liz can repeat it over again, I stopped her, "I didn't mean literally."

Ginny sighed, "I don't know how you do it, Hermione." She shook her head.

"I don't either." I whispered.

There was a pregnant pause before Ginny began once again, "So, you're perfectly fine planning out Draco's wedding?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly, "I'm perfectly fine." At least, I hope.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I know I'm evil. Bwhahahahaha... cough cough. I think I ate too much sugar today. Anyways, please review!!! Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. In fact, I don't own anything. I don't own a car, a house, my school, my...well there is one thing I do own...MYSELF! Ha! In your face! :D**

**A/N: So, four more chapters! Excited? I am. I feel like the faster I get this done, the better I feel because as of right now, I feel crappy for making you guys wait for a long time just to have a happily ever after. Never fear though! This is almost done! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Aunt 'Mione!" Lily raced towards the door and embraced me into a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" I hugged her back.

Once she let go of me, she squealed, "I'm so glad you came!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Come on!" She began to tug on my arm, "I have to show you something!"

"Maybe later," I stopped her before she could drag me halfway across the Manor, "I have to help your mom, okay?"

She sighed before nodding, "Okay." She smiled before walking back to her friends in the entertainment room.

I shook my head before heading towards the kitchen. Once I had open the kitchen door, I peeked inside and saw a pack of mess filling the room with flour on top of every surface in the kitchen and pots and pans scattered on the floors. Not to mention, a disheveled pregnant woman holding a tray of cookies by the oven. "Need help?" I leaned against the doorway with my arms folded in front of my chest.

Ginny spun around and placed the tray down on the table with a bang, "Yes!" She exclaimed and I just shook my head as I approached her, "Thank god you're here!" She embraced me, still clad with oven mitts and a messy apron.

Once I let go of her, I looked down at her stomach and asked, "How's the baby?"

She looked down at her bulging stomach and placed a soft hand on top of it, "Painful." She groaned, "I guess I should have let you guys plan it instead." She looked around the kitchen with a frown on her face, "I don't think I can last."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I can imagine. The baby's about to pop out any minute." I said watching her take out her wand and tidying the place a bit.

Her eyes widen at what I just said, "Gosh, I hope not." She shook her head as she walked over to one of the cabinets to take out a decorative plate out, "This baby has one more month."

"So choose any names yet?" I asked as she placed the cookies on the plate.

Not looking up, she answered, "Well, we've decided on three. Sirius, Remus or James." She smirked at the importance of those names.

"Ah, the three infamous Marauders."

She looked up and smiled as she finished preparing the cookies, "It means a lot to Harry."

"Though, no offense or anything, I like James better."

She nodded, "Me too."

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and in came Ron with a look of horror across his face, "Um, can I have some help? The kids are getting wild out here!" He yelled before leaving the kitchen once again. Once he left, Ginny and I looked at each other and laughed.

Once our laughter died, I looked at the bunch of cookies and offered, "Okay, I'll go out with some cookies."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ginny agreed before she continued cooking some more.

I took the plate of cookies and began to approach the door, "I'll be right back." I called over my back.

"Alright!" I heard Ginny reply back.

I began to walk towards the crowded living room filled with children of all sorts of ages. When I had found the snack table, I announced out loud, "Who wants some cookies?" Little did I know, that was a huge mistake.

With a snap of their necks and as they stopped tugging and pulling at each others' hairs and clothing, they grinned mischievously and raced towards me, "Cookies!!!" They screamed in eager. I looked at them in horror before closing my eyes in fear as they pushed me aside to get to their precious wonderful snack.

When I did get out of the tram peed (A/N: I don't think I spelled that right. If I didn't, please forgive me) of children, I heard the doorbell ring. Realizing nobody was going to get it, I reached towards the door and opened it. Once opened, I spotted Draco Malfoy with a gift in hand. He smiled slightly at me and I stared at him in shock, "Uh..."

Before he could say anything, a mass of red curls in a green sundress came rushing towards the door, "Uncle Draco!" Lily hugged Draco tightly around the hips, "You came!" She exclaimed before letting go of him and looking up at him in admiration.

"Draco?" I whispered, not believing he actually came.

His eyes locked with mines for a brief second before he looked down at Lily, "Hey, Lily-pop." He greeted before giving her a silver gift wrapped box, "Happy Birthday!"

Her eyes widen as she received the box before she looked up at Draco once again, "Thank you!" She hugged him in gratefulness.

He smiled before crouching down and picked her up. As he picked her up, he grunted a bit but waved it off and asked, "How are you?"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned widely, "I missed you!"

Draco chuckled, "I missed you too."

Suddenly, Lily began to shake the box Draco gave her and when she couldn't figure what he got her she scrunched her eyebrows. She then looked at Draco and asked, "So what did you get me?"

He carefully, placed her back down on the floor and looked her in the eye, "Why don't you open it?" He suggested.

Hearing those wonderful words, she hurriedly opened the gift - not caring about the wrapping paper. Once she opened the box, she looked at it in awe, "Wow!" She picked up the silver locket from the box and hugged Draco tightly once again, "Thanks Uncle Draco! You're the best!" She exclaimed before running of to her friends to brag about what her godfather gave to her.

Once she was gone, I sighed audibly and picked up her mess, "So, you came?" I whispered from where I was.

He didn't reply immediately until he crouched down and was eye level with me, "Yeah," He then began to help me clean up, "I miss the kid." He looked inside the living room and watched Lily in thought. I looked at him for a brief second before standing up to head to the kitchen. Once I had reached inside the kitchen, I noticed Ginny was gone and that the mess was cleared up completely. Sighing, I threw the gift wrapping in the garbage. When I turned around, I jumped a bit when I saw Draco right behind me, "Look, I hope nothing is awkward between us since-"

I shook my head, "No, everything is alright." I slipped away from him, "That." I paused before continuing, "That was nothing. Like a speck of dust." I waved it off trying to leave.

"Right." He replied looking down before he held out his hand, "So friends?"

I looked down at his extended hand before looking back at him, "Sure, whatever." I replied before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

The weekday after Lily's birthday party, I was back to work. Ah, the peaceful and problem free work. Before I began to sit down on my comfortable leather chair, Liz came in with a bright smile on her face, hiding something behind her back, "Hermione!" She greeted.

"What?" I looked up at her from my place.

"You have a special package!" She took out a bouquet out of her back and placed it in front of my face. I looked at the roses with baby's breaths surrounding it in wonder as to who it was from, "Looks like it's from a secret admirer." She smirked down at the note.

I grabbed the note and began to read it.

_I'm sorry_  
_- Draco_

I looked at the note then at the bouquet in disbelief. I can't believe the nerve of the guy to send me roses for an apology. Without further thought, I threw the bouquet in the garbage along with the note. Watching me, Liz stared at me with wide eyes and mouth a jar. Closing her mouth she looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "Why did you do that for?"

Not looking up from my papers, I replied, "If Draco wanted me to forgive him," I finally looked up at her with a bland look on my face, "A pitiful bouquet of roses won't cut it."

"Wait, he's apologizing?"

"Yes." I nodded, "And I'm not going to forgive him."

"Why not?"

I sighed as I turned my chair around to face the city, "If he wanted my forgiveness," I looked out the window, "The first thing he'll have to do is tell me in person."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Um, so 9 out of 12 is done. Just three more to go!**

**Chapter Nine**

I was about to wash the dishes, when the doorbell rang. Looking up at the clock, I noticed it was eleven o'clock. Who would be here at this hour? I asked myself before I ran out the kitchen when I heard the bell ring again, "Coming!" I announced as I approached the door. Once I opened it, I spotted Draco in front of me. I stared at him with mouth a jar, "Draco? What-" I paused before continuing, "What are you doing here?" I asked before looking down at his state, "Why are you wet?" I raised my eyebrow at him as he held his dripping body.

"Can I please come in?" He asked, nasally, "Achoo!" He sneezed. Looking over his state, I reluctantly nodded and made room for him to come in.

Once he was inside, I closed the door and turned towards him with my hands folded in front of my chest, "Why are you wet?"

Shivering, he tried to explain. _Tried_ being the key word here,"I was…Achoo!…walking…Achoo!…in the…Achoo!…rain."

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled, "Why didn't you apparate here?"

"I'm…Achoo!…stupid." He replied.

I scoffed and nodded in agreement,"Yes, you are." Then I looked at his pale state...well, paler state. I sighed before walking to the hallway closet, "Here, let me get you some clean clothes." I handed him a clean towel, "Why don't you go take hot shower." I suggested, instructing him to the bathroom.

He nodded his head before taking the towel from my hands, "Okay." Sniff. "Thanks." He replied as he walked towards the hallway. As I watched his retreating form, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Why am I so darn nice? I've got to stop this. You're suppose to hate him, Hermione, not be friendly with him! I shook my head. Though...I guess today would be an exception...I mean, he _is_ sick right now...

Couple of minutes later, I walked towards the guest room and retrieved some left over clothing from Logan. When Logan and I used to date, he'd usually come over to sleep since he was working over time and my place was certainly much closer than his apartment. The frequently he came, the more he actually lived here. So, after our break up...practically moved out, though he comes around in his spare time just to visit.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw a refreshed Draco with a towel hanging dangerously low. Once he had stepped in front of me, I quickly threw the clothes at him, "Here." When he looked at the clothes with curiosity, I explained, "They're Logan's." Raising his eyebrows, I continued, "Uh, we used to live together..." I rubbed the back of my neck while he nodded. Suddenly, there was a pregnant silence before I excused myself, "Let me get you some hot chocolate as you change."

When I had reached the kitchen, I headed towards the cabinets and busied myself by making some hot chocolate. Once I was finish, I began to head towards the guest room but stopped when I noticed Draco in the living room. When he saw me approaching, he smiled slightly, "Here." I handed him the cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." He raised the cup in gesture.

I nodded before sitting on the couch across from him, "So, why are you here?" I asked in wary.

Sighing, he placed the cup on top of the coffee table, "To apologize." He clasped his hands together, "And hoping you can give me a second chance in being friends?" He asked with hope.

"Are you _that_ stubborn? I don't want your apology. Just because Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lily and even Liz forgave you, doesn't mean I should."

"Why?"

"You ask _me_ why?" I asked in disbelief while he nodded, "Maybe because I don't want to be friends. I mean after what we've been through; from hating, to becoming friends, to being in love, etcetera..." I shook my head, "It's like we go through this every time like a freaking routine!" I yelled in irritation before softening my voice, "And I don't want that..." I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes, "This will just complicate everything."

"So you don't want to be friends because you're tired?" He asked with slight anger

"Yes," I nodded, "And you blew it last time. I gave you a chance but you didn't take it."

He nodded, "I know I screwed up last time, but this time I'm not going to mess it up. Please, Hermione, give me a chance." He begged.

"No." I shook my head, "Just because you beg doesn't mean anything." I looked down and whispered softly, "Besides I'm tired of caring about you."

"If you're tired of caring for me," He began, "Then why did you, just now, care for me?" He cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

"It was a human instinct." I said keeping my composure intact.

Smirking larger, he pointed out, "Admit it, you still care about me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up."

Chuckling, he began to chant while dancing some ridiculous moves,"You care about me. You care about me."

"Oh, shut up before I hex you!" I yelled in annoyance.

He stopped abruptly before murmuring with a smile on his face, "You care."

"Ugh!" I stood from the couch, "Stop smiling, it's annoying!" I complained, but when he didn't stop smiling, I cried in defeat, "Fine, you win! I do care about you!" I groaned, "But I don't know why..."

Draco stood up from the couch and folded his arms, "It's because of what you said earlier." I raised my eyebrow at him as he replied, "We've been through a lot together."

"I guess you're right." I sighed in defeat.

He held his hand out towards me, "So, friends?"

I shook my head, "I'm not forgiving you that easily, mister."

Pouting, he began again, "Acquaintances?" He asked in hope.

Sighing, I shook his hand, "Deal."

"Deal." He grinned.

Dropping my hand from the handshake, I groaned, "Stop smiling!"

"What do you want me to do? Be angry?" He asked before he looked at me with his attempt of anger.

"Stop that!" I complained with a straight face, trying not to laugh.

"Jeez woman, you don't want me to have any emotions!" He raised his hands in frustration, "How about I become a robot?" He asked doing some robotic moves.

Not helping it anymore, I began to laugh uncontrollably, "Draco! Stop that!"

"Dray-co." He spoke in a monotone, "Who is this Dray-co." He said while moving his hands in a robotic gesture.

"Okay, okay!" I giggled some more, "This new Draco is not working." I shook my head.

"Finally! I thought I was going to get cramps from this!" He complained, rubbing his arms.

I rolled my eyes before shaking my head, "You're such a baby."

"So I'm adorable?" Draco asked, but instead of answering, I walked away towards the kitchen. "Hermione?" He called out, but I didn't answer, "Hermione!" He tried again, but all I could do was laugh frantically in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. By the way, I'm sorry for some grammar errors. I'm trying to get this story done as soon as possible.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Woot! Woot! Two more chapters to go! Excited? So am I!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After that day when Draco came over to my place like a drenched dog, we've become great friends. I know what you're thinking. Why are you friends with him when you want to be more? Well, that's a simple question, really. I don't think I can ignore him forever and we have been through a lot together, so it'll make sense, right? At least, it made sense in my head...

Anyways, we've been closer than ever. Heck, I'm closer to his fiance as well! Bizarre right? First I hated her guts, then I could tolerate it! You know, maybe I'm in some sort of spell...Whoa, I'm getting off topic here. So, I've been going over the Malfoy Manor frequently, along with Logan of course, and we would have dinner together and just hang out. Just like friends should act...yep. Just friends.

So here we are, Logan and I, getting ready for an event Draco and Katy had invited us to. After searching for the right dress to wear and the right accessories to go along with the dress, I had finally came out of my room prepared for the night. Once I had stepped out, I spotted Logan adjusting his cuff links by the full length mirror.

Approaching him, I asked, "You think this dress is alright for the party, Logan?" I twirled around.

Not directly looking at me, he muttered, "Hmm?" Before turning around from the mirror, "Oh, definitely." He observed my apparel up and down with a smile. Smiling in satisfaction, I kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. Before I could say anything, he asked, stepping back, "Now, how do I look?" He gestured to himself.

I stroked my chin in thought before I took a step toward him, "Here let me help you with your tie, it looks crooked." Adjusting Logan's tie, my thoughts went back to the day I helped Draco prepare for his date with Katy. It's so strange how things went from then to now and I wonder if you can take things back to what it was before. Sighing softly, I patted his chest, "There." I whispered, not looking up at him.

Noting my uneasiness, Logan lifted my chin up to look at him, "Everything alright?" He asked in concern.

I smiled slightly up at him and nodded, "Yeah, just a little déjà vu." I replied before walking back to the couch to retrieve my purse.

"Okay," He replied with a tone of disbelief before he looked down at his watch, "Well it's quarter to eight," He looked up at me, "We should start heading to the place where the party is held." He stated looking at the invitation that he held.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go." I encircled my arms with of his as we walked out of my flat.

Walking towards the elevator and waiting for it, we stood in silence, but as soon as the doors to the elevator open and closed, Logan began to talk, "It's weird." He muttered, shaking his head.

I looked at him strangely before asking, "What is?"

He looked at me and replied, "You and Draco being friends."

I stood there in silence thinking about what Logan had said. I, for one, didn't think Draco and I being friends as something weird. Sure, we had our past relationships, but we still made it work. It's what makes us Draco and Hermione or Hermione and Draco. I don't think that what we have is strange, but I guess if you'd compare our relationship with an average couple...yeah, I guess it was bizarre.

Before I could say anything, the elevator rang and we arrived to the lobby. Once we walked out the apartment building and towards a secluded alley, I knew I haven't answered his question, so I replied with a simple,"Yeah." Before we apparted to our destination.

* * *

Once we had arrived at the party, we were surrounded my dozens and dozens of sophisticated people heading towards the front door. After minutes of waiting in line and showing the guard our invitation and identification cards, we went inside the Manor. When we got settled, we searched over the crowds for Draco and Katy until they spotted us first, "There they are!" I heard Katy's high pitched voice above the voices of the increasing crowd. Once they had approached us, Katy embraced me in to a tight hug, "Hey you guys!" She squealed letting me go before hugging Logan. When Draco finally caught up to Katy, he hugged me as well and gave Logan a pat on the shoulder.

"Hello." I greeted casually before looking around the place, "So what's the party for?"

"Katy's father's birthday." Draco replied.

I looked at Katy with a smile, "Oh, say happy birthday for me."

"Why don't you come with me." Katy suggested.

I bit my lip, "Um." I looked at Draco and Logan, unsure.

"Go ahead," Draco encouraged before patting Logan's shoulder, "Us boys will just talk and mingle."

"Mate, who says mingle now a days?" Logan asked, looking at Draco strangely.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged, smiling, "Apparently me?" With that comment, Logan shook his head and I chuckled softly.

Rolling her eyes, Katy took hold of my hand, "Come on, Hermione." She said as she dragged me, I waved bye to the men before following Katy towards more sophisticated people. When we had finally reached a couple in their mid-fifties with bright, friendly smiles on their faces, Katy let go of my hand and introduced me, "Father, mother this is Hermione Granger, my wedding planner."

Katy's father held out a hand towards me, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger." I held out my hand and expected for a handshake, but instead got a kiss on the hand.

Blushing, I replied, "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Sternberg." I smiled at each of them.

"Oh, please." Katy's mother waved off, "Call us Henry and Eleanor. Calling us by our surnames make us feel old." Eleanor chuckled softly.

Nodding, I replied, "Alright."

Before Eleanor and Henry can converse with me, Katy cleared her throat, "Excuse me, mother and father, Hermione and I must go."

"Alright," Eleanor smiled at me, "I hope you have a wonderful time, Ms. Granger."

"I will," I smiled back before looking at Henry, "Thank you and Happy Birthday Mr. St-" I paused, remembering I can't call him that, "Er, I mean Henry."

He chuckled slightly at the mishap before he replied in gratitude, "Thank you."

"Come on, Hermione." Katy began to drag me the other way, "I have to show you a couple of friends of mine!" As I was dragged, I smiled at the elderly couple but once they were out of sight, I groaned in pain. What did I do to deserve this treatment? I asked myself.

* * *

Goes to show, most- scratch that. _All_ of Katy's friends are either snobby, jerks, pervs and/or boring. Every single girl she introduced me to gave me a dirty look or gloated about their money while the guys "tried" to flirt with me or, you've guessed it, they gloat! And here I was with one of Katy's boring friend, Derek, "And then he said, orange you glad I didn't say banana?" He slapped the table we sat on, chuckling, "Get it? Orange!" He asked wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Right." I smiled tightly before standing up abruptly and excused myself, "Um, I think I heard Katy calling me." I said before escaping - not waiting for his reply. When I had finally left the ballroom and headed towards the main doors, I spotted a lump on the floor. Approaching it, I noticed the lump was Katy. A disheveled and drunk Katy.

I crouched down and shook her, "Katy?"

Rising from the floor, she squinted at me before giving me a goofy smile, "Hey, Hermionnneee!" She slurred, "Haha, your name is sooooooo long!" She giggled uncontrollably.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, even though I knew she was.

Katy's eyes widen, "Why, do I look drunk?"

"Yes." I nodded.

She then grinned, "Then yes," She nodded as she tried to stand up but fell back down instead, "Oops." She giggled before she asked, "Hey, what do you think of Derek?"

"Charming." I smiled tightly, but I what really want to do was puke for bringing up that ridiculously horrible comedian in the conversation.

"Isn't he? I knew you'd like him." She nodded as if I agreed with her, "You know he's coming to the wedding?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Really…"

"Yep!" She nodded frantically as she tried to stand up, but she fell once again.

Sighing, I took a hold of Katy and helped her up, "Here, Katy, let me take you somewhere to sit."

"How about the drawing room?" She suggested.

"Okay," I nodded, but before we walked, I asked her, "Where is the drawing room?"

She pointed straight ahead, well at least, what she thought was straight, "Just down the hall." It's a good thing that there was only one hall, besides the one heading towards the ballroom.

Once we had reached the the drawing room, I laid Katy gently on the couch, "Here you go."

"Thanks." She mumbled. When I sat down next to her, she began to laugh uncontrollably.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What's so funny?"

"This marriage." She paused before continuing, "Draco is such a gentlemen, but he's sooo boring!" She giggled.

Confused, I asked, "Then why are you marrying him?" If she thought he was boring, why marry him? It just doesn't make sense.

"What do you think?" She looked at me in annoyance, "You're poor!"

My eyes widen at what she implied, "You're marrying him for money?"

"Yep!" She nodded, "Aren't I clever?" She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "So, you're only for this marriage for money?" I clenched my fist in anger.

"Yep!" She exclaimed.

My jaw clenched, "What if he finds out?" You have no idea how much I want to punch her right now.

"He won't" She shook her head, "This is our little secret!" She then placed a lone finger on her lips, "Shhhh!"

* * *

I left the drawing room in frustration. Unbelievable! Just un-freaking-lievable. She's marrying him for money?! What? She's not satisfied with her family's money so she decides to invest with more? I shook my head in irritation. I have to tell Draco. I just have to! I paused for a second about the consequences of telling Draco. If I do tell Draco, he'll get really disappointed, heartbroken even. I mean, he loves Katy, right? Why else would he marry her? I sighed. Maybe...I shouldn't tell him after all.

"Hermione!" I abruptly raised my head and saw Draco racing towards me.

"Draco?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Once he was in front of me, he asked with worry in his eyes, "Hey, do you know where Katy is?"

"She's…uh," I looked behind me, "In the drawing room passed out."

"She's drunk?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

I nodded, "Yeah." I replied awkwardly, "Don't worry, I took care of her until she slept. I also placed a hang over potion right besides her."

With a sigh of relief, Draco hugged me, "Thanks, Hermione. You're a life saver."

"Yeah," I whispered softly, "Anything for you." I promise, I won't tell him. I'm not going hurt him. I'm not going to ruin his life just for this revelation. I'm not going to do it....even though I'm just hurting myself.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Sorry about how things between Draco and Hermione's friendship seemed too fast. I just really needed to wrap things up. Oh, and sorry about the grammar errors that you find.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Eleven**

I was wrapping up some paper works for Draco and Katy's wedding when there was a rapid knock on the door. Stopping mid-way, I browsed over my schedule and saw there were no appointments. Confused slightly, I asked the person to come in. When the door opened, I smiled slightly as Draco walked inside, "Hey," He greeted, "You're ready?"

"Yep," I nodded as I began to stand up, "Let me just get my purse." Once I grabbed my purse, we walked out of the office towards the bright sunny afternoon. Walking down the road, looking for a place to eat, I began, "So, your wedding is tomorrow."

He chuckled slightly before nodding, "Yeah, crazy isn't it?"

I nodded before silence surrounded us once again. After a couple of minutes, we arrived at a cafe called Skid's. Once we had our food in front of us and as we settled down, I began to fill in the awkward silence, "Did Blaise or Harry prepare a Bachelor's party for you tonight?" I looked up from my panini sandwich.

Nodding, he swallowed his last bits before replying, "Sure did." He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth, "We're watching a Quidditch game."

"Nice." I grinned.

Smiling at my remark, he asked, "How was Katy's Bachelorette party yesterday?" I raised my eyebrow at him as he smirked.

"I didn't go."

His smirk faded into a frown, "Oh?" I nodded, "Why not?"

Sighing, I replied, "Busy with the last minute planning." I looked down at my food, not wanting to see his curiosity nor did I want him to see the sadness of my eyes. They said the door through someone's soul is the eyes and right now, I feel guilty about not telling him the real reason why I didn't go.

"Darn, and you were the only one I could rely on details." He said, disappointed.

I looked up and smiled lightly, "I'm sure Ginny can give you a couple." I suggested.

"Nah," He shook his head, "Try going to her for details. First she would be nice then she'd turn into a monster and ask why the hell I wanted to know." He chuckled shaking his head, "Pregnant women, I swear."

"One day you're going to go through that." I pointed out.

He shook his head, "Probably not." I raised my eyebrow at him, trying to ask for an explanation, "Katy and I talked about having kids someday and she told me she doesn't want any."

I frowned, "What kind of girl doesn't want kids?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently her. She doesn't want to go through the pain and take care of it leading up to becoming a brat."

"The kid won't turn into a brat if you take care of it well enough." I stated.

"Oh, well." He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him, "At least having Lily as a goddaughter have it's benefits."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." I shook my head, "You have to truly experience it to be satisfied." I paused for a minute, thinking about what it would feel like if I were to have a child, "Just knowing that you can be a proud parent and say, 'wow, I've made that?' is rewarding." I said dreamily.

"I guess I do want that." He then sighed and frowned, "But alas, I can't."

I looked down at my plate in thought before I looked up at his watchful eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you really love Katy?" I blurted out. I know it seemed like an obvious question to an outsider's point of view, but I just had to know if Draco truly loved her back. If not, then he'd just be fooling himself to be with her the rest of his life.

He chuckled, "I am marrying her aren't I?"

I looked straight to his eyes and whispered, "That wasn't the question."

Hinting my seriousness, he cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah, I do." He whispered to me but it sounded as if he was reassuring himself. Before I could assume anything, he asked in curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure." I briefly said before adding, "You know, it would really suck to be married to someone you don't love all along. Because then you're stuck with them for the rest of you life."

"I'm sure I can handle her." He guaranteed me, "Besides, you'll be my insider on how a woman's mind work." He winked playfully.

I cocked my eyebrow at his cockiness, "What if I can't help you out with everything?"

He smirked, leaning back from his seat, "I'll get my way. I always do."

I rolled my eyes, "Conceited."

"Stubborn." He smirked wider, but before we could continue out playful spat, his wrist watch beeped. Looking down at it, his eyes widen, "Shoot, I got to go!" He jumped out of his chair, "My break is almost over." He announced.

"Already?" I asked raising from my seat.

"Yeah." He placed his jacket on before placing a couple of gallons on the table. Once he placed the proper amount, he looked up at me and asked, "You want me to walk with you to your office?"

"No, I'm fine." I shook my head, "Besides, I don't want you to be late."

"Thanks," He hugged me briefly before he began to head out the door. Before he left entirely, he yelled behind him, "See you tomorrow!"

I waved off, whispering to myself, "Bye." Before I slowly sat down on my chair. Looking down at the table, I noticed I didn't even finish my lunch. Glancing at it, I pushed it aside - not hungry anymore.

* * *

The great thing about a spring afternoon is that it's the most amazing weather to walk in. Walking down the neighborhood, I glanced at my watch and realized it was too early to head back so I kept on walking. Once I came in front of a bookstore, I debated between keep on walking or read a nice book. I choose the latter.

As I walked inside the store, I smiled in comfort as I absorbed the essence of a familiar childhood pastime. It sure has been a long time since I've been surrounded in a room full of books.

Browsing through the books and brushing it's leather covers, I came across a childhood favorite, _The Princess and the Frog._ As I began to read the book, I heard some noise, but I ignored it. However, as the noise became louder, I got annoyed and began to search for the source. Though, little did I know, that was a huge mistake.

Located at a secluded corner in the back of the bookstore was Katy. Oh, but not just Katy. No, Katy was with a man...who wasn't Draco. Making out.

* * *

**A/N: Be kind, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or else my name would have been J.K. Rowling and I wouldn't waste anytime writing a story here in **_fan_**fiction.**

**A/N: Last chapter! I think I'm going to cry...*sniff sniff***

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve**

Today was the day. The day that Draco Malfoy would marry Katy Sternberg. Ever since the day Katy confessed her intentions for marrying Draco and that day I spotted her with another man, I've been fighting my inner voices on whether or not I should tell Draco. There was part of me that thinks that the friendship I have with Draco would be ruined when he finds out and the other thinks that as a friend, I should be totally honest with him. So I chose not to say a word. Why? Because I want him happy. If he's happy with Katy, so be it.

Dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt, I glazed at the scenery before me; people were hustling to and fro for the finishing touches just before guests arrived. Since it was a beautiful day outside, Katy wanted to move everything - the ceremony and the reception outside. So, as best as we could, we moved every hard work from the other day out on the backyard of Malfoy Manor.

Looking down at my watch, I groaned in frustration before yelling out to the employees, "We have an hour people!" They stopped for a moment and stared at me in fear, "An hour!" I hollered, "We better get all these done before then or else no one is getting a bonus or even a single payment!" I threatened. What can I say? I get fierce under pressure.

"Harsh much?" a voice spoke from behind me.

Spinning around, I saw Liz, who dressed similar to me, with raised eyebrows, "Hey," I greeted, "And, no, I'm not."

Giggling, she took hold of my shoulders, "It's a wedding," She stated with amused eyes, "You should be happy."

"I am happy." I smiled forcefully, trying to get away from her suspicion, "Don't you see my happy face?" I pointed towards my face.

Rolling her eyes, she dropped her hands and crossed it against her chest, "That's the fakest smile I've ever seen."

"Well who could smile when everyone is not following directions?!" I complained, gesturing towards the dispersing employees.

"Or when the person they love is getting married to someone else…" She slyly added.

"Yeah," I nodded absentmindedly before realizing what she said, "Wait, what?"

"Nothing!" She quickly responded, looking around away from me, "Oh, I think Lily needs help with her basket!" She pointed at Lily across the yard before scurrying off. Rolling my eyes, I looked back down at my chart of things to do, but I was interrupted once again.

Looking up, I saw Harry dressed rather handsomely, "Hey," he greeted, "Everything alright?" He asked worriedly when he watched my facial expression.

"Harry?" Ignoring his question, I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Aren't you suppose to be in upstairs with Draco?" I pointed up to Draco's room. Ever since Draco and Harry began to talk again, Draco asked Harry to be one of his groomsmen along with Ron. Don't ask me how they pulled it off, they just did.

"How can I talk to him now when my best friend is suffering?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Why does everyone assume I'm upset?"

"Maybe because you are?" He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I'm not." I shook my head, "I'm happy for him." I tried to convince him or maybe rather myself, "Really, I am." I whispered finally.

"I want to believe that, but I have a feeling you aren't."

"Harry." I trailed off trying to stop him before I blurt something that I'm not suppose to.

"Fine," He raised his hands in defeat, "I'll stop, but let me know when you realize what you're really feeling." He responded before walking back inside the Manor.

Once he left, I sighed. I can't believe I lied to my best friend. Especially when he was right from the beginning. I looked down and realized how I've been such a fool to realize too late. I really need to stop thinking about other people before myself. There are times when I just need to take care about me needs and others where I shouldn't be selfish. Maybe after this, I should try my hardest to make myself happy.

Not realizing minutes has passed by and guests arriving, I looked back down at my watch and noticed it was time. Looking around the room, I spotted some familiar faces such as Kingsley, the Weasleys, the Potters and finally Draco. There he stood, nervous as ever by the altar waiting for his bride to arrive. They'll be husband and wife and they'll live happily ever after just like the rest of my friends. As for me, I'll live in loneliness, not just physically but emotionally as well. My heart would become filled with emptiness - not wanting to ever love again.

The presence of my colleague interrupted my thoughts, "What's up Jacob?"

Clearing his throat, he announced, "She's ready." It was a simple statement, but I felt my heartbeat race faster and faster. She may be ready, but I was not. I don't even think I want this to go on. I wanted to be selfish and stop the wedding and tell Draco I loved him with all my heart. I wanted to steal him away from Katy so that we'll be far, far away. I wanted to kiss him and tell him I want to be his wife and that I'll be devoted to him forever and ever...but I just couldn't. Where the heck did my Gryfinddor pride gone to?

Realizing I had no say to this, I said in defeat, "Send in the bride." As the wedding march started and as guests began to stand, I took off my mic piece from my ear and looked at Jacob.

"Here Jacob," I handed him the mic piece, "When you have a chance, give this to Liz." Looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I explained, "Tell her I had something to do and that she's in charge." Briefly staring at me then at the mic piece, he nodded slowly. Patting his shoulder, I handed him the chart as well before walking away from someone else's most joyful day of their life.

As I walked away from the scene, I felt tears forming and drops falling from my face. Once I apparated out of the place and into my apartment, I broke down on the floor, sobbing my heart out.

The first heartbreak was terrible. The second was wrenching. The third...was shattering. Who knew one guy can make my life miserable?

* * *

After a couple minutes of calming down just a bit, I changed out of my dress suit into comfortable sweats and a white t-shirt. Once I got dressed, I slouched on the couch and watched the clock tick every few seconds. It has been an hour since the wedding started so that meant that it was official. Draco was a married man.

Sighing, I walked towards to the kitchen to receive a carton of rocky road ice cream from my fridge. They said chocolate was the best medicine and comfort food in the world - especially on the topic of heartaches. Before I took out a spoon from one of the drawers, I heard a rapid knock on the door.

I briefly glanced at the front door in wonder before I slowly walked towards it. Once I opened the door, I gasped in shock, "Draco?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "What-" I began breathlessly before clearing my throat, "What are you doing here?" I questioned, "Don't you have a wedding you're suppose to be in? What will everyone say? What-"

Before I could finished my last question, he grabbed me by the waist and crashed his lips on mine with passion. Shocked by the sudden impact, I stared at him with wide eyes before I relaxed my tensed muscles and slowly closed my eyes in ecstasy. Once I was comfortable, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, wanting to absorb as much of him as I can.

Finally, running out of breathe, we slowly pulled away from each other. When I looked up at him in question, he whispered, "I love you, Hermione." He admitted, "I never stopped."

"But, why did you?" I asked, "Why did you never fight for us after I told you I didn't?"

"I thought you were happier that way. Besides, I didn't want to come in between your career."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Well, you're stupid to assume."

"I know." He nodded guiltily before taking hold of my waist again, "I almost lost you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mines.

I looked up at him and whispered back, "I thought _I_ lost _you_."

"Well, you'll never lose me." He smiled softly at me, "Besides, I'm a little too not over you."

Smiling brightly for the first time today, I replied back with sparks in my eyes, "I'm a little too not over you, too."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So, yes, it is now over. Told you guys this would be happily ever after! I'd like to thank all my reviewers who had waited patiently with me. You know who you are. Anyways, as for a new story for Draco/Hermione...well, maybe not for a while. I really do hope you guys liked this story and Flightless Bird. It has been a journey - through good times and bad times - to finish this story. **

**Thanks once again,**  
**grech8993**

**P.S. - DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
